Ever After
by anotherNear
Summary: A collection of Matt x Mello ficlets. These are just going to be Matt x Mello ficlets. Any other characters I write for are going to be in a different fanfiction. Enjoy. "T" rating is an average. Some ficlets maybe "m", some may be "k".
1. Name

Song : Name

Artist : The Goo Goo Dolls

Pairing : Matt X Mello, sort of.

The small French boy, Mihael Keehl arrived at Whammy's house in the spring, just a short while after his fifth birthday. He was registered, and told that his name would no longer be Mihael. He was now Mello, and that was the _only_ name he would tell anyone. The _only_ name he would respond to.

Mihael did not understand at that tender age, but he would, given time. All Whammy's kids eventually understood. After a couple of weeks of room-hopping, he was finally settled into a room with a tell red-headed boy his age, called Matt.

The two sat on their separate beds, regarding each other with mingled suspicion and curiosity.

Matt finally broke the silence. "What's your name?" He asked, adjusting himself so he was sitting cross-legged.

"I'm Mihe--Er…" Mello screwed up his face in frustration. He always forgot that he wasn't suppose to tell anyone _that name. "I'm Mello."_

Matt giggled. "No, I mean your real name. I won't tell no one what it is." He said quietly, his face growing solemn.

"Mihael Keehl." Mello answered just as solemnly, climbing up next to Matt on the other boy's bed.

Matt grinned at the smaller boy, and reached out a hand to touch the rosary Mello was wearing.

"I'm Mail Jeevas."


	2. Never Be Lonely

Song: Never Be Lonely

Artist : The Feeling

Pairing : Matt X Mello

"Mello, what d'you think about love?"

The small blonde looked up sharply from his book, glaring at the redhead from under golden bangs. "What do you mean, Matt?"

"Well, I think it might be nice to be in love, don't you?" Matt had paused his game and was starting at Mello intently.

Mello let out an annoyed snort. "Love is so stupid. I mean, c'mon. People in love get all absorbed in themselves. And then in the end, your heart just gets broke. Love is so over-rated." He tucked back into his book.

"Yeah. Well, at least they're not lonely." Matt said, deflating a little bit.

Mello raised his head again, "What?"

"Well, I mean," Matt began, standing up from his bed and sitting next to Mello, "Look. People who're in love. They always have someone to talk to."

"You always have me to talk to, Matt." Mello said slightly distractedly, still reading.

"Yeah, that's what I mean." Matt said, smiling. He slowly lifted the book out of Mello's hands.

Mello's eyes widened as what Matt had said sunk in. "Oh…Matt…I…" He stuttered, his cheeks reddening.

Matt placed his hands on the back of his friend's neck, and pulled the blonde forward into a kiss. "See? We'll never be lonely." He breathed against Mello's lips.


	3. Come Right Out and Say It

Song : Come Right Out and Say It

Artist : Relient K

Pairing : Matt x Mello

"Just say it, Matt."

Mello was glaring across the bedroom at the younger man, who was holding a hand to the side of his face, which was already swelling.

Matt let out a sigh and looked at his feet submissively. This was his fault. Something he said had set Mello off, and this was what happened every time he got Mello into one of his moods.

"Matt, just tell me what you need to tell me." Mello was only a few feet in front of him now, trying to look into his eyes. He looked genuinely sorry.

Matt looked away, trying to escape Mello's emerald gaze. He knew what Mello wanted him to say. This was Mello's brand of masochism. He wanted to be told he was hated, so he didn't feel as bad as he did for hurting Matt.

"Say it!" Mello pleaded, and Matt looked up suddenly.

"I love you , alright?! I can't hate you, Mello." Matt said, tears stinging his eyes as he pounced on the blonde, wrapping him in a tight hug.

_**Note ; I'm pretty sure everyone knows about songficlets, but for those of you that don't know why these are so short, here's how I go about writing them. **_

_**Turn on your iPod or iTunes player, and put it on shuffle (or select an album or Playlist, and turn shuffle-songs on)**_

_**Start writing when the song starts, and when the song ends give yourself 10 to 20 seconds to wrap the ficlet up.**_

_**Do this for however many songs you want. Then post them. ^-^**_

_**I usually just do one or two at a time, but most people write quite a few at one sitting.**_


	4. When I Go Down

Song: When I Go Down

Artist : Relient K

Pairing : Matt x Mello

It was just another one of those nights.

Mello hadn't been able to eat the whole day, and now he couldn't sleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, glancing over at the body next to him. He had been ignoring this feeling for days, weeks even. This small seed of guilt that had wormed it's way into the back of his mind. But now it was growing, and he could no longer ignore it.

Matt could very well be killed because of him. This thought had kept him up more than once, and now it seemed like it wouldn't go away until Matt was safe, or Mello was dead. Whichever came first.

Mello looked away from Matt as the redhead turned over, blinking blearily.

"Mells?" Matt was sitting up now, his head cocked to one side. His eyes were still foggy from sleep, and if Mello hadn't been in this mood, he may have laughed at the other young man, called him adorable.

The blonde simply stared at his hands, and let out a soft sigh.

"Matt… You don't have to help me, y'know." He said softly.

Matt was silent for a moment, before letting out a quiet chuckle. He wrapped his arms around Mello, pulled the smaller man close to him and lay back down.

"But Mell, I wanted to help you. You didn't exactly force me to do this."

Mello blinked hard. "But… You could die, and it would be all my fault." He couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down his cheeks, and he swiped at them in annoyance.

"Mells, if it's for you, I'd die any time." The redhead just hugged Mello tighter, held him until they both fell asleep.

_**Bleh, I'm just in a Relient K-ish mood today I guess. This is probably one of my favorite songs by them . I highly recommend listening to it. -Thumbsup- Anyways, thanks for reading. xD**_


	5. The Lovecats

_**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE. RATED MATURE. RATED MATURE. YOU'VE BEEN FAIRLY WARNED. YAOI LEMON.** _

Song: The Lovecats

Artist : The Cure

Pairing : Matt x Mello

After weeks and weeks of hinting around and fooling around, Matt finally gave in, finally allowed Mello to have his way with him, an Mello was very gentle, very sweet, even, kissing him, nuzzling his neck, whispering sweetly the whole time to him, rubbing his shoulders, and Matt hurt all over at first but after a while it wasn't so bad, and he came first, letting out a series of short husky moans, arching himself up into the blonde, and when it was over he turned a million different shades of pink, averting his eyes from Mello's, but Mello just smiled, leaning down to whisper that Matt was amazing, beautiful, to kiss his lips softly, and he meant every single word he said because this boy, he was his best friend, but now his lover as well, and that meant the world to him.

_**a/N ; So. This style of writing. You're probably like WHOA RUN-ON-SENTENCE MUCHES?!?! But, my professor had us read this short story for Writing 121, and the whole story was one gigantic run-on sentence, and I was like "Wow, that's really cool. It makes the whole story flow really nice, and it seems rushed." And when I though of this ficlet idea while listening to "The Lovecats" I was like "YESSSS. I CAN FINALY USE THIS WRITING STYLE.!!!" So yeah. I hope you enjoy. ^-^ Oh, I should add something. Two thins, actually. This takes place not too long after Matt and Mello are reunited [around when they're 18/19-ish], and This is the first lemon-ish scene I've ever written. So, sorry if it's bad. ;o;**_

**_Shout out to my [very straight] oni-sama for proofreading this for me. He puts himself through hell for me sometimes. XD_**


	6. The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot

_Songs : The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot / Bleeding Love_

_Artists : Brand New / Leona Lewis_

_Pairing : Matt x Mello (Big surprise, lawl.)_

"_Matt, you're such a dumbass sometimes! I don't know why I ever asked you to help me! I hate you."_

One little comment. One comment that shouldn't have really bothered him. Maybe it was because he was having a particularly shitty day, or maybe because he was just being an overly sensitive pussy that day, but either way, that comment had cut him, had cut him deep.

Matt stared out the window for the rest of the day, trying to ignore Mello's annoyed mutterings, trying to ignore, to forget that comment that was tearing his insides up.

_You're such a dumbass. I hate you._

He left as soon as the thought struck him, grabbing his keys even though he didn't feel much like driving, walking quickly out of the dingy little apartment, closing the door quietly so Mello wouldn't hear him leaving.

Not knowing what to do with himself, he wandered the city, trying not to think, but the icy claws of that comment tore at him until he was almost crying, but he refused to cry. He didn't want to cry because of Mello.

_I hate you._

The next day was spent in a similar way. He had slept on the couch, avoiding Mello at all costs, and he'd left before it was even light out. By the time the sun begun to set, he was exhausted and his knees hurt from endless walking.

He reached the apartment, to hear Mello cussing in the kitchen _(Probably out of chocolate. Damn, I should've bought some for him.) _and he walked quickly straight to the bedroom, and into the bathroom. He showered quickly, because tonight _he _wanted the bed.

Mello was, thankfully, out in the living room when he stepped out of the bathroom cautiously. When he learned he was alone, Matt let out a soft sigh, and flopped onto the bed, burrowing into the sheets. They smelled faintly of Mello,

_I hate you._

And he grit his teeth, trying to swallow the lump that rose in his throat.

He must have dozed off at some point, because he jolted awake as the door to the bedroom opened with a soft squeak. He pretended to be asleep as the blonde crossed the bedroom slowly, nervously.

"Matty?" Said the other boy softly, climbing up on the bed, straddling the redhead's hips.

Matt _tried _to pretended to be asleep, but his breath caught on that goddamned lump in his throat, and he let out a soft sob.

_I hate you._

Mello's eyes widened. "Matty, where've you been all day? What happened?" The blonde leaned over slightly, brushing the hair out of Matt's eyes.

Matt refused to say anything, but he turned his head away in a futile attempt to hide the tear that had escaped out of the corner of his eye.

"Matt…" Mello said softly, his finger's under Matt's chin, turning his chin so he could see the redhead's eyes. "Matt. I can't make it right if I don't know what's wrong.

_I hate you._

Matt let out another soft sob, his voice cracking as he said, "Nothing… Leamme alone."

"Matt." Mello said, more forcefully this time. "What's wrong?"

Matt opened his eyes finally, looking up into Mello's forest green orbs. Another sob threatened to escape him, and his chest heaved as he fought to contain it.

"You…" He tried to look away again, but Mello turned his chin again. "You said you hated me." He murmured in a barely audible voice.

Mello's eyes stretched wide, almost horrified-looking.

"Matty, are you serious? I don't ever mean it when I say anything like that." He adjusted himself so he was lying on Matt's chest, and he wrapped his arms around the other boy. "I'm so sorry Matty. I really don't mean it."

Matt really began crying then, and he curled his arms tight around the blonde, chest heaving with sobs.

"Matt…" Mello whispered, and nuzzled the skin of Matt's neck. "I'm sorry… So Sorry…"

**a/N ; Wheewt. I like this ficlet …probably the best of all the ones I've written. I listened to the Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot like five times and Bleeding Love twice while writing this. S'why it's so long. x3 This'll be the last songficlet I write for a week, because I'm going to be working on a three-part/chapter story. So, keep an eye out for that. ^o^**


	7. The Great Escape

Song : The Great Escape

Artist : Boys Like Girls

Pairing : Matt x Mello (I may as well stop putting this, eh?)

It was great to be dead.

Mail Jeevas knew how ridiculous that sounded, and he loved it. The view of the city from the top of the apartment complex in which he had lived was beautiful, and it was something he would have never bothered to look at when he was alive. And now that he was dead, he had time for things he wouldn't have had before.

"Mail?" The blonde boy behind his asked, and the redhead turned around.

Mihael Keehl stood, one hand on his hip, smiling in an amused sort of way. "Just what're you thinking?"

"This…" Mail gestured around, "Mihael, this is just amazing." Their aliases, Mail realized, were not needed. They would no longer have to hide who they truly were.

The blonde walked over to Mail, putting his arms around the other boy's waist. "Yes. Yes it is."

"It's even better because you're here by my side." Mail said, staring into Mihael's eyes before leaning in for a very soft, short kiss.

"Amazing." Mihael said after they broke apart, smiling again.

Mail's smile brightened his features. "And just think. We can forget what happened yesterday. Forget our whole lives if we wanted to." His hands were still on Mihael's wrists, and he gently pulled the other closer to him.

"We're free from everyone… Everything that held us back before."

**a/N ; Okay, I lied. Again. x3 I'm having horrible writer's block for the first chapter of the three-part fiction I'm writing, so I decided to post this so y'all knew I wasn't completely dead. Yet. I hope you like it, maybe? Blehh. And for those of you who thought I have awesome taste in music, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OVER THIS SONG. It got stuck in my head after I heard it... Somewhere. And then I listened to it like 8746594 times, and THEN thought of a MxM fic for this. So. Yeah. Sorry if you hate this song or whatevers. ^-^''**

**I swear. The next thing I post will be the first chapter of my long MxM fic. And if it's not, I probably gave up on that fic. xDD**


	8. One Last Kiss

Song : One Last Kiss

Artist : Madina Lake

Pairing ; Take a wild guess. x3

"Mello?" Matt sat up in bed, eyes still fuzzy.

The blonde across the room sat up quickly and turned around. "Matt… Uhm… Sorry I woke you up…" He said, trying to hide the backpack behind him.

"What're you doing?" Matt mumbled, turning so his feet were on the floor.

"I'm… Nothing, just go back to bed." Mello replied, looking at his feet.

The redhead saw immediately what was going on, and was over by his best friend in a second. "You're not leaving, are you?" His eyes were watery, and he chewed his lip in a nervous way.

"I… I can't stay here anymore, Matt." Mello muttered, zipping the pack shut.

"You can't leave me here alone!" Matt gasped, his voice cracking slightly. He gently wrapped his hands around Mello's wrists, pulling the blonde closer to him.

Mello turned his head away. "Goodbye," He said.

He jerked away in one fluid motion, but not before Matt brushed his lips against the blonde's cheek.

Mello didn't hear the tiny muffled sob that escaped the redhead as the door to their dorm click shut, didn't hear the small plea of "Please don't."

Or maybe he just didn't want to hear it.


	9. Until The Day I Die

_**Song: Until The Day I Die**_

_**Artist : Story of the Year**_

He felt the first bullet that entered his body, hitting him in the left shoulder. He may have even felt the second bullet, but by the third he was numb to the pain, and about to fall into comforting darkness. Even as the edges of his mind grew foggy, one thought was clear: Mello. He prayed to God that Mello was alright, and that his death, in some way, bought Mello time so he could get away. His knees finally buckled as the last shot was fired, but Matt was already dead.

"Matt… I didn't think that you'd die. Please forgive me." Mello said softly, hunched over the steering wheel. A tear threatened to leak from the edge of his eye, but he blinked it back. He now had nothing more to live for. His best friend… His only friend, really, was gone. It was time to do what he had set out to do.

His death was swift, and less painful than he had expected.

**Ba-dump.**

_Matt… Please wait just a little longer for me, _was his last thought.

They could finally be together, and now they would no longer have to worry about death.

_**a/N ; Whoo. Okay, I know I said I wouldn't be writing any more until I got the first chapter of my three-part up. But, I'm having some god-awful writer's block with that story. I almost have the first chapter done! It will be up by next Friday! I SWEAR!**_

_**Bleh. I didn't like this fic all that much, but, whatever. XD **_


	10. Your Guardian Angel

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul _

_And I know_

_I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one._

Mello's fist was curled loosely under his chin as he regarded the redhead asleep in his bed. The fourteen year old brushed a golden lock of hair from his eyes slowly. This was the first time in nearly five years that he had been awoken by Matt crawling into his bed.

No, maybe it was before Matt had even woken up himself. The tiny whimpers that the other boy had been making had brought the blonde out of his light sleep.

The redhead looked so small and helpless, silver moonlight falling across his features, breath shallow and soft.

The smaller blonde stood and walked over to Matt's side of the bed. Mello had always figured he would be the one that would need protecting. He was smaller, physically weaker than his best friend. But maybe, just maybe, Matt would be the one the was in need of protection.

A tiny smile played on Mello's lips and he stroked Matt's red locks for a moment, fingers untangling the messy mop. Then, he slowly bent down and kissed the other boy's forehead.

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

"Matt," Mello whispered into the darkness, straightening back up and backing away towards his side of the bed. "I hope you know I'll always be there for you." He lay back down, suddenly tired. He pulled Matt close to him, stroking his hair slowly.

Now it was just a matter of keeping this promise.

'_Cause you're my_

_You're my,_

_My,_

_My true love,_

_My whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away._

_**a/N ; BWAHAHA. I finally wrote something that shows Mellmell's seme side! :D I'm so evil. Alright, so it looks like I may not be getting the new fic up quite yet. Sorry about that, but the notebook I was writing it in is randomly gone, so I have to re-write the whole middle section of the story. D:**_


	11. Those Nights

_Through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive._

Mello shifted as Matt cuddled next to him on the couch. The redhead buried his face in his friend's shoulder and shuddered with a suppressed sob.

"Mello, I hate it here." He breathed, and Mello nodded and patted his friends head.

"Roger again?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the flickering TV screen. He was used to Matt coming out of Roger's office upset. The two had been getting into heated fights recently, and Matt was always deeply disturbed by this. The two had never really gotten along, but they had never actually FOUGHT before.

Mat nodded against the blonde's shoulder.

"Listen, Roger's a douche. We've known this since we were what, ten? And now we're teenagers. It's not like we're SUPPOSE to get along with him."

The redheaded boy sighed and looked up at Mello, his eyes slightly bloodshot. "I know, but its so frustrating. Like we're father and son or some bullshit like that."

"Listen, Matt. We have each other, and as long as we're together, we'll never fall. We may stumble, but we'll never fall. Got it?"

_And now I wish those nights would last…_

**_A/N ~ WHOOT!!!! I bet y'all thought I was dead, right? Well, I sort of was. I just sort of stopped writing there for a little while, after I actualy made some friends at my new school. But now that it's summer, I think I'm going to start writing again... Yay! I even have an idea for a novel/novellia. So, maybe I'll also start writing that. ANYWAYS, read&review, because I wanna know if I'm rusty after all that time._**


End file.
